Quand le destin vous frappe
by Doupi
Summary: Le début d'une journée ordinaire pour Rachel Berry. Jusqu'à ce qu'une porte s'ouvre métaphoriquement et littéralement parlant bien entendu.


**Voilà pour ceux qui se demandaient ce que je fabriquai n'ayant pas publié depuis quelques jours … Et bien cette histoire me trottait dans la tête. Cela restera un OS, même si je n'exclus pas un deuxième chapitre avec Quinn dans le même genre de situation ou presque. Je vais voir. **

**Remplacement de l'épisode Props ... basée sur l'idée et en même temps pas tout à fait ça. Vous allez comprendre.  
**

**Spéciale Dipsylon ... J'espère que la longueur pardonnera l'attente.**

* * *

Lundi 18 mai

Rachel POV

C'était une journée tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire et si on m'avait annoncé que d'ici à la fin de la semaine, je romprais avec Finn et tomberais profondément pour Quinn Fabray, j'aurai sans doute ri jusqu'à plus soif. Mais c'est ce qui s'est passé et bien que je ne sois pas entièrement sûre de ce qui était la réalité et de ce qui ne l'était pas, j'ai vénéré ce 18 mai comme le jour où ma vie a définitivement changé, où elle a enfin obtenu un certain sens.

On pourrait croire que j'aurai eu le soupçon avec ces tentatives de rapprochement, son refus de venir au mariage, … Toutes ces petites choses, qui auraient dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, étaient masquées par le charme de Quinn Fabray. Alors la vie n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de me frapper jusqu'à ce je voie la lumière. Et quand je dis frapper, je le pense de façon littérale. Voici comment tout a commencé.

* * *

Le dix-huit mai, au matin, rien ne vint troubler ma routine. Je me sentais pleine d'une énergie que seule la présence des Nationales à un peu moins d'une semaine de là me procurait. Je commençais doucement à me remettre de mon échec à mon audition et reprenais ma route vers le haut. Qu'on ne dise jamais que Rachel Berry est du genre à abandonner dans la défaite.

Le dix-huit mai commença donc comme une journée normale. Après mon heure de vélo elliptique et ma douche, je rejoignis mes pères pour déjeuner. Exactement une demi-heure plus tard, je me retrouvais devant ma maison à attendre Finn. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Je l'attendais sur le trottoir comme une femme de petites mœurs comme le disait Papa gentiment.

Je m'étais vite rendue compte que Finn ne sortirait jamais de sa voiture pour venir me chercher à la porte comme un vrai gentleman le ferait. Au bout de quelques fois, j'avais haussé les épaules et abandonné la prétention de croire que je pouvais lui faire faire ce simple petit geste romantique quand il pouvait simplement klaxonner. Cela m'avait irrité sur le moment mais on finissait par s'y habituer.

Comme de coutume, il eût une dizaine de minutes de retard. Cela aussi, j'avais laissé tomber. Il était inutile de lui faire la remarque quand je savais maintenant qu'il ferait attention le lendemain et oublierait à nouveau le surlendemain. C'était Finn, je ne le changerai pas.

Une fois dans la voiture, nous avions coutume de nous embrasser un long moment, sur les lèvres bien entendu. Ses grosses mains quittaient alors le volant et je devais souvent me battre pour les garder au-dessus de mes vêtements, pas question de le laisser aller plus loin en pleine rue. Ce simple baiser bonjour était souvent quelque chose que je finissais par redouter. Je ne pouvais jamais entrer dedans sans risquer de me retrouver à moitié nue.

Une fois, Finn rassasié pour la route, je devais me retenir de vomir le goût de son petit déjeuner, enfin en particulier de la viande qu'il semblait prendre plaisir à avaler juste avant de me rencontrer. J'avais tenté de contourner le problème avec des Tic-Tac mais là encore, c'était sans compter sans la gourmandise légendaire dont il faisait preuve. Les paquets que je laissais le matin ne faisaient souvent même pas la moitié de la journée.

En panne de solutions, j'avais renoncé à le convaincre de manger autre chose ou d'au moins se laver les dents avant de venir me chercher. C'était un inconvénient que j'avais appris à oublier comme beaucoup d'autres.

Après être sortie de la voiture et avoir rattrapé Finn qui bien entendu n'ouvrait pas ma porte, ni n'attendait que je sorte de la voiture pour commencer à marcher vers l'école, j'entrelaçais nos doigts et j'étais souvent récompensée par un sourire de sa part. J'entrelaçais toujours nos doigts, il n'avait jamais initié ce genre de contact à moins que ça ne lui rapporte quelque chose.

Souvent, je le quittais près de son casier, plus proche de l'entrée, disais bonjour à Quinn dont le casier se situait juste à côté avant de saisir mes livres. Si j'étais chanceuse, je trouvais Kurt et Blaine ou Tina ou Mercedes en attente pour moi parce qu'avec les vingt minutes de retard que me faisait prendre Finn sur ma routine habituelle, j'étais toujours la dernière de notre groupe à arriver.

Si je ne l'étais pas, Santana et Brittany ou Puck prenaient leur place et je devais passer par une série de taquineries sans fin sur ma relation avec Finn. Parfois, les jours où j'étais véritablement fort en retard, Quinn m'attendait et nous marchions côte à côte vers notre premier cours commun.

Il aurait sans doute été cette dernière solution ce dix-huit mai parce que Finn s'était trompé de route, excité qu'il était à me parler d'un match de football qu'il devait aller voir prochainement avec une amie à lui. Il ne faisait plus énormément attention à sa conduite et après avoir manqué de rentrer dans trois voitures, nous avions fini par prendre la mauvaise direction. Nous avions tourné en rond pendant une dizaine de minutes à cause des sens interdits qui nous empêchaient de revenir simplement sur nos pas.

Bien entendu, nous nous étions disputés et Finn m'avait quittée sans un mot à peine entré dans l'école. Nous avions raté la première période. J'aurai sans doute dû faire quelque chose pour réparer cela mais, je n'avais que quelques secondes pour passer à mon casier et récupérer ce dont j'avais besoin.

Malheureusement pour moi, la journée alla de mal en pis. Après avoir raté la première période, je ne trouvais rien de mieux que de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié mes devoirs à la maison. Je les voyais dans ma tête, attendant sagement sur mon bureau. Heureusement pour moi, Quinn à côté de moi, m'aida discrètement de sorte que la chose est passée inaperçue.

Je m'étais fait coincée une fois de plus par deux joueurs de hockey juste à la sortie de mon avant-dernier cours. Après avoir été forcée de me changer, j'étais déjà en retard pour Glee. Le fait m'exaspéra au plus haut point car en tant que capitaine, je me devais de montrer le bon exemple, surtout avec les Nationales à l'arrivée.

De fait, je marchai vivement, fouillant dans mon sac pour essayer de prendre de l'avance et de tirer ce qui devrait rester dans mon casier. Les couloirs étaient déserts, je n'avais donc pas à vraiment m'inquiéter de tomber sur quelqu'un ou de rentrer dans quelque chose. C'est du moins ce que je pensais alors. Et c'est à cet instant que le destin choisit de me frapper.

Plus tard, je dirai qu'il m'avait touché directement au cœur au lieu de la tête et que la porte qui s'ouvrit était une métaphore pour signifier que je devais partir observer de nouveaux horizons que je ne devais pas rester coincée dans une seule pièce de la maison. Le monde s'ouvrait à moi.

Toujours est-il que sur le moment, j'ai complètement raté l'ouverture rapide de la porte juste devant moi. J'ai foncé tête baissée dessus. Assez fort que pour me retrouver projetée quelques mètres en arrière et mon crâne heurta le sol dans un craquement tout simplement terrifiant. J'ai perdu connaissance quelques secondes, reconnaissante pour les ténèbres qui ont envahi ma vision, m'épargnant le battement sourd de la douleur aux endroits où je m'étais cognée.

Une voix me tira peu à peu de mon inconscience. C'est une douce voix, simple. Elle alluma des petites étoiles dans la nuit qui m'entourait, comme des petits feux d'artifices, en répétant encore et encore mon nom. Si je n'avais pas été grandement consciente de ma journée, j'aurai pu croire que je dormais encore.

Mais la douleur rendait le tout incroyablement réel. Je sentis doucement, des doigts chauds effleurer ma joue. Le contact était électrique, addictif. J'avais envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour cette personne. Des excuses venaient de s'ajouter à mon nom maintenant et je savais que je connaissais cette voix. Je devais la connaitre.

Ma mémoire restait floue tout comme ma vision lorsque je suis enfin parvenue à ouvrir les yeux. La seule chose claire était deux étranges ronds verts juste au-dessus de moi. Leur couleur était fascinante, comme deux ronds d'espoir. Je savais que ma vie venait de changer ou du moins, je l'ai cru plus tard lorsque je me souviendrai de cette pensée.

Les doigts le long de mon visage n'ont pas arrêté de caresser ma mâchoire. J'ai pris de longues mais surtout profondes inspirations me concentrant sur la personne au-dessus de moi. Parce que j'étais maintenant convaincue qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un et que je n'étais pas seulement entrain de rêver. Confusément, je perçus quelques brides de phrases chuchotées à toute vitesse dans mon oreille :

« Rach, regarde-moi … où as-tu mal ? … Rach … fais quelque chose … parle-moi … Rach ? » La voix sexy ne cessait de murmurer, le ton devenant plus pressé au fil du temps. A ces simples mots, je me suis retrouvée à sourire stupidement. Je fermai à nouveau les yeux et la voix devint plus paniquée encore.

« Rach, non … Montre-moi tes jolis yeux … Rach, je vais te gifler. » A cette menace, j'ouvris immédiatement les yeux. Je verbalisai aussitôt la pensée qui m'est venue à l'esprit :

« On ne frappe pas une femme déjà à terre, Fabray. » Je perçus en réponse, un juron qui ressembla fort à « foutue artiste dramatique » mais je décidai de laisser tomber. Mon esprit était plutôt centré sur le fait que je savais sans même la voir clairement que c'était Quinn occupée à me toucher, à me parler, à me réconforter.

Je la regardai, toujours au-dessus de moi, un sourire sur son visage, les yeux remplis de préoccupation. Elle cherchait sur moi n'importe quelle trace d'un coup ou de sang sur mon visage et l'arrière de mon crâne. Je gémis doucement, plus par plaisir que douleur, lorsque ses doigts agiles parcoururent mes cheveux, les caressant distraitement en cherchant à localiser la bosse en formation sur le haut de ma nuque.

Une fois satisfaite de son inspection, elle planta un baiser rapide sur mon front et s'accroupit pour m'aider à m'asseoir. Elle me traitait comme si j'étais du verre pur et qu'il suffirait d'un petit coup de vent pour me casser ou en l'occurrence l'ouverture d'une porte. Quelques étoiles revinrent, envahissant ma vision pendant un court instant. Je me sentis légèrement nauséeuse aussi mais j'ai pensé que cela avait plus avoir avec le goût toujours présent de Finn dans ma bouche, malgré trois tic-tac, après notre baiser du diner.

« Okay ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver cela hyper mignon. Une petite ride s'était formée au coin de ses yeux et je ne voulais rien d'autre que de la lisser. Remarquant qu'elle tentait de me parler, je recentrai mon attention sur elle. Ses doux yeux verts, que j'avais vus prendre des couleurs différentes en fonction de son humeur, montraient clairement sa préoccupation pour mon état de santé. L'inquiétude nageait sous la forme de petites étoiles dorées dispersées parmi le vert de l'espoir.

« Rach ? Okay ? » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Et je me trouvais stupidement à hocher de la tête en réponse. Geste simple qui précipita une nouvelle vague de douleur dans mon crâne. Je fermais les yeux brièvement mais Quinn le remarqua aussitôt. Elle prit la décision pour moi.

« Non, je vais te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mon amour. » Et avant même que ses mots aient fini de s'inscrire dans mon esprit, je me retrouvais soulevée par deux bras forts. Instinctivement, comme si nous avions fait cela un grand nombre de fois, je me suis retrouvée à enlacer son cou pour m'empêcher de tomber.

Calant ma tête sur son épaule, je pris le temps de la promenade pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quinn Fabray venait de m'embrasser le front, m'appeler son amour et me portait à l'infirmerie. Ceci devait être un rêve. Voulant me convaincre de l'inverse, je la pinçai délicatement à l'arrière de la nuque. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur et me regarda avec un air de reproche.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » S'enquit-elle, pas le moins du monde fâchée comme je l'aurai pensé. Je haussai les épaules avant de reposer ma tête au creux de son cou.

- Vérifier que je ne rêvais pas. Comme tu le sais surement, il est prouvé que nous ne pouvons pas vraiment ressentir la douleur dans nos rêves. De sorte que le petit cri de douleur que tu viens de pousser me convainc que je suis définitivement pas entrain de dormir et que je dois dès lors trouver une explication logique à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je pris une petite respiration, la tête toujours battante à cause de la douleur.

Elle rit doucement avant de rajuster son emprise sur moi. Encore une fois, je sentis ses lèvres douces se déposer sur mon front.

- Ca prouve juste que je ne suis pas entrain de dormir, Rach, souligna-t-elle. Tu pourrai être entrain de dormir à cette seconde. Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? s'inquiéta-t-elle à nouveau. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, préférant loger mon nez plus proche de sa peau. Une seconde, je me demandai si je pourrai la sentir sans attirer son attention.

La question resta sans réponse parce que c'est le moment où elle entra dans l'infirmerie et me déposa sur un lit. Automatiquement, sa main se lia à la mienne pendant qu'elle expliquait à l'infirmière ce qui venait de se passer.

« Rentrée dans une porte … entendu un craquement quand sa tête heurta le sol … Perte de conscience légère et … » Mes yeux se fixèrent sur nos doigts et de l'autre main, j'entrepris de caresser doucement sa peau. Elle était si douce, c'était magique. Elle resserra son emprise, essayant sans doute d'attirer mon attention et je me détournai à contrecœur pour essayer de suivre cette conversation.

- Elle semble confuse aussi, termina Quinn juste à cette seconde. Oh et elle ne parle pas autant que d'habitude.

Je rencontrai les deux paires d'yeux qui me fixaient sérieusement et avec un peu d'inquiétude aussi. Ce fut l'infirmière qui prit la parole en premier.

- Très bien, Rachel, je vais te poser quelques questions simples, okay ?

Je hochais la tête pour montrer mon accord, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que sortir d'ici et de prendre une poche de glace ou deux pour les bosses en formation.

- Quel est ton nom ?, commença-t-elle. Je faillis rouler des yeux mais répondis quand même sous le regard désapprobateur de Quinn, pas impressionnée par mon attitude.

- Rachel Barbra Berry. J'ai deux pères gays, continué-je sans attendre, Leroy et Hiram. Je suis née le dix-huit décembre. Le président est Barack Obama, nous sommes le dix-huit mai et j'ai Glee club avec Quinn genre maintenant, terminé-je avec un grand sourire. »

Je me relevai et me tins au bord du lit, prête à quitter. L'infirmière me fixait, essayant de déterminer ce dont je pourrai avoir besoin tandis que Quinn était inquiète à son côté. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était toujours là mais rangeai ce fait avec les autres inexpliqués de cette journée. Il serait bien temps de s'interroger plus tard. J'ai un score de fréquentations parfait à maintenir.

« Bon, décida l'infirmière, je pense que ce n'est rien qu'une grosse bosse donc je ne vais pas te renvoyer chez toi. Toutefois au moindre signe bizarre, je veux que tu reviennes ici. Quinn te trainera s'il le faut, ajouta-t-elle devant mon air résolu, obtenant un hochement de tête de l'intéressée. Et pas de danse, m'avertit-elle.

- Ok, concédai-je, peu désireuse de rester calée ici toute la soirée puisque je n'avais personne à la maison pour veiller sur moi. »

Sans lâcher sa main, je me levai avec précaution et leur souris pour montrer que tout allait bien. L'infirmière me tendit deux poches de glace tandis que Quinn ramassait nos sacs sur le sol. Elle refusa de me laisser prendre le mien et insista plutôt sur l'application du froid. Je sifflai à la fraicheur mais le soulagement vint rapidement, je pouvais sentir ma peau gonfler et je savais que demain ça ne serait pas joli à voir.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de chœur. Du couloir, nous pouvions entendre les débuts d'une dispute et je savais que notre absence avait dû être remarquée. Juste avant que nous pénétrions, le calme revint subitement. Quinn ne s'embarrassa pas de pensées, elle entra comme si la pièce lui appartenait, me trainant à la suite.

Elle remit notre laisser-passer à Mr Schue mais je n'étais à nouveau plus en état de parler ou de dire quoique ce soit. J'avais trouvé encore plus bizarre que Quinn m'appelant mon amour. Dire que je fus surprise est assurément un euphémisme et je m'empressai de relâcher la main de Quinn pour me pincer. Mais rien ne changea si ce n'est le regard des autres sur moi.

Quinn à mon côté, expliqua que j'étais un peu secouée et probablement légèrement confuse et que je ne pouvais pas danser aujourd'hui. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pendant ce temps-là, essayant de faire absorber à mon cerveau ce que je voyais.

« Elle a l'air perdue, Q. Que lui as-tu fait cette fois ? S'enquit Santana. Comprenant qu'il me fallait me fixer sur une chose à la fois, je me concentrai sur elle. Pas de Brittany à côté d'elle mais Blaine lui tenait la main.

- Ne sois pas méchante, S. la châtia-t-il.

Je me suis attendue à voir Satan sortir ses griffes et lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires mais à la place, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avant de s'excuser. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre pendant une seconde.

- Arrêtes de l'insulter si tu veux avoir de ses nouvelles, demande gentiment, ajouta Quinn en entourant ma taille de ses bras.

Je jetai un regard nerveux vers Finn sachant qu'il était extrêmement jaloux et possessif mais il était occupé à chuchoter avec Puck. Je sentis un peu de colère monter à l'idée qu'il ne fasse même pas attention à moi, simplement parce que nous nous étions disputés ce matin. Mais deux pouvaient jouer à ce jeu.

Mon cerveau rattrapa enfin ma pensée et je compris. Je devais être dans un univers parallèle ou toujours sous le choc parce que je ne reconnus pas un seul couple. Artie et Mike se faisaient les yeux doux à l'extrémité de la pièce. Tina n'avait d'yeux que pour Mercedes et elles se tenaient la main. Par déduction, je jumelai aussi Sam et Joe ainsi que Santana et Blaine. Seul Rory semblait être normal mais à voir les regards qu'il jetait en direction de Joe et Sam, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il était gay aussi.

- Occupe-toi de ta copine, Quinn. Elle bave sur la mienne, cassa Sugar en me regardant méchamment tandis que mes yeux erraient sur elle, Brittany et Kurt. Il y avait certainement une histoire entre eux trois mais ce qui me préoccupa plus, c'était comment Sugar m'avait appelée. Je ne pouvais être la petite amie de Quinn Fabray.

Relevant la tête, je la tournai légèrement pour rencontrer son regard. Elle baissa le menton et me sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue et de me guider vers les deux sièges restants. Sans me laisser le temps de protester ou de faire un mouvement, elle m'attira sur ses genoux et redéposa la glace sur mes bosses.

Quinn Fabray était ma petite amie. Cela voulait dire que Puck et Finn ? L'image me fit frissonner et la belle blonde derrière moi le prit pour autre chose. Gentiment, elle ôta sa veste et m'en entoura les épaules avant de me tirer plus proche d'elle. Le geste était doux, chevaleresque et c'est ce qui me décida à jouer le jeu. Quel qu'il soit d'ailleurs.

Je ne parvenais toutefois pas à décider si ceci était le résultat de la vraie vie ou juste un rêve élaboré dans lequel j'avais fait changer d'orientations sexuelles tous (ou presque) les membres de notre chorale. Il n'y a pas à dire, j'avais frappé ma tête fort, peut-être trop fortement. J'étais sans doute dans le coma. Il ne devait être que mon esprit qui me jouait des tours.

* * *

A la fin de la séance, j'étais parvenue à une conclusion : Rachel Berry, il est temps de montrer tes talents d'actrice. Pas question de tomber à pieds joints dans le piège qu'ils pouvaient éventuellement me tendre ou au moins, je pouvais jouer le jeu de ce drôle de scénario. J'allais leur montrer que je pouvais m'adapter à n'importe quelle situation.

Sans attendre Finn comme je le faisais habituellement, je me laissai tirer par Quinn jusqu'à mon casier. Je n'avais pas encore résolu la problématique de mon trajet de retour puisque c'était Finn qui m'avait conduit mais si, comme je le pensais, ils étaient bien occupés à se moquer de moi ou que ceci n'était qu'une création folle de mon esprit, alors la question devait déjà être résolue d'une manière que j'ignorais.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne fis pas attention la première fois qu'elle m'interpella. Je continuai nonchalamment à mettre et ranger les livres que je n'avais pas pu déposer avant de me faire frapper par la porte. Sa voix me tira de mes pensées et je posai un regard interrogateur sur elle.

« Quoi ? » Elle souffla, légèrement exaspérée. Avant de parler à nouveau, elle pinça l'arrête de son nez et je ne pus m'empêcher de suivre le moindre de ses gestes. Elle était vraiment énervée. Elle souffla encore une fois et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Je te demandais si tu étais toujours d'accord pour notre rendez-vous de demain soir mais quand je vois comment tu continues à perdre le focus et à ne pas m'écouter, je commence à penser que tu devrai sans doute dormir et te reposer. Je …, expliqua-t-elle en me souriant doucement.

- non, non, je veux aller. Et puis, je ne peux pas dormir tout de suite si j'ai une commotion cérébrale ? Il est vraiment temps que tu révises tes classiques sur la santé, Quinn. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous arriver et encore moins quand. L'idéal étant de pouvoir réagir quel que soit les circonstances et …, m'arrêtai-je subitement en la regardant d'un air suspicieux.

Elle sourit plus brillamment encore mais avant que je ne puisse faire un geste ou la réprimander comme je le souhaitais, elle s'avança. Petit à petit, je me retrouvai repoussée contre les casiers. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens et ce que j'y vis me fit frissonner. Elle arbora un petit sourire carnassier qui la faisait vraiment ressembler à un lion. Un lion prêt à manger sa proie et sa proie s'était moi.

Inconsciemment, je commençai à retenir ma respiration. Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, m'empêchant de la tourner. J'avalai difficilement tandis qu'elle se pencha jusqu'à amener ses lèvres proche des miennes. Je fermai les yeux, attendant. Je sentis ses coudes prendre appui sur mes épaules, son souffle effleurer la peau de mon visage.

« Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle. Et puis, tout s'est arrêté. Elle a reculé, attrapé ma main et m'a tirée derrière elle, en rigolant doucement. Au moins, maintenant, tu as une raison pour penser si intensément, se moqua-t-elle.

J'étais trop occupée à récupérer le peu de santé mentale qu'il me restait pour y prêter attention. Les émotions que je venais de ressentir étaient vraiment incroyablement fortes. Je regardai brièvement vers nos mains liées et je me suis dit qu'il allait être bien plus difficile que prévu de jouer la comédie quand je me trouvais si facilement attirée par elle.

- Où va-t-on ? demandai-je curieuse mais c'était surtout pour savoir quoi porter. Dans ma tête, j'allais déjà à travers plusieurs tenues possibles tout en ne sachant pas ce que Quinn m'avait déjà vu porter – vous savez juste dans le cas où ceci n'était pas un rêve. L'inquiétude me rongeait.

- Tu verras bien, me taquina-t-elle. Lorsque je commençais à bouder, elle me sourit, comme si c'était un événement courant.

- Dis-moi, suppliai-je en désespoir de cause et puis jouant mon va tout, je me décidai pour un peu de vérité-chantage. Tu sais que je déteste les surprises.

Elle me sourit juste un peu brillamment avant de hocher négativement de la tête et de m'ouvrir ma porte. Elle attrapa mon sac au passage et attendit que je sois correctement installée avant de fermer la porte pour moi.

Curieusement, je la regardai déposer nos sacs dans le coffre puis, s'installer à la place du conducteur. Elle allait insérer la clé et la tourner mais elle fit une pause et me fixa pendant quelques secondes. Je mis mon meilleur visage triste, s'attendant à ce qu'elle craque comme le faisaient mes pères chaque fois qu'ils y étaient confrontés.

Malheureusement, elle sourit avant de se pencher et d'effacer du doigt les rides sur mon front. Elle redressa mon menton pour observer le fond de mes yeux avant de lâcher presque à contrecœur.

« Une veste parce que nous serons dehors pendant un petit moment mais pas trop chaud non plus et si tu protestes encore, JE t'habille ce soir-là ou j'enverrai Kurt, menaça-t-elle ludique.

- Oh vraiment ? Je pourrai demander un conseil ou l'autre à Santana aussi, jouai-je avec elle.

- N'y pense même pas, répondit-elle dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à un grognement. Ses yeux tournèrent à l'orage et je ne pus que m'empresser de faire marche arrière.

- Pas de Santana, compris, me défendis-je en levant les mains en signe de paix. » Elle sourit et reporta son attention sur la voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions sorties de l'école et elle roulait en direction de ma maison sans que j'aie à lui donner d'indications. Au contraire, elle m'interrogea sur ma journée, sans savoir vraiment comment jouer cela, je décidai de répondre honnêtement.

« Finn et moi, nous nous sommes disputés ce matin et …, commençai-je.

- Vous quoi ? m'interrompit-elle, furieusement, ses doigts se resserrant autour du volant.

- Rien d'important, je promets, tentai-je de la calmer, certaine qu'il ne lui faudrait que deux mots pour conduire jusque chez lui et … Je frissonnai à la pensée de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire.

- Tu es sûre ? insista-t-elle, en quittant la route des yeux pour voir mon expression.

- Certaine ! appuyai-je d'une voix que j'espérai être vraiment confiante. Elle n'argumenta pas plus et me fit un signe pour que je continue mon histoire.

- Ensuite, j'étais en retard et j'ai raté ma première période, poursuivis-je. Un tout petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et je pouvais voir qu'elle se retenait de rire.

- J'ai des notes si tu veux, géra-t-elle sans craquer.

- Mmm, murmurai-je, contrariée mais sachant que ce que j'allais dire ensuite allait rayer la bonne humeur de son visage.

Je poursuivis rapidement donc, espérant qu'elle n'y prête pas trop attention.

- J'ai dû me changer entre la deuxième et la troisième période et Mr. Schue a vraiment été compréhensif en histoire lorsque je lui ai dit que j'avais oublié mes devoirs et …

- Tu t'es changée ? m'interrogea-t-elle sans prêter attention au reste de ce que je venais de lui dire.

- Entre la deuxième et la troisième période, oui. Un bête accident, si tu veux mon avis et …, répliquai-je, essayant de la calmer pour qu'elle ne pose pas plus de questions. Finn n'avait jamais eu les moyens d'agir selon lui mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas le cas de Quinn.

- Qui ? ignora-t-elle. Heureusement, nous étions arrivées à ma maison et je décidai de l'utiliser comme nouvelle diversion. Sans attendre un geste de sa part, je sortis de la voiture, non sans lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

- Quelle heure, demain soir ? répliquai-je en la regardant par la fenêtre ouverte.

- Qui ? redemanda-t-elle obstinément.

C'était une bataille de volonté et je ne voulais pas être celle qui allait céder pas quand la fin de vie scolaire de deux adolescents étaient en jeu. Dans mon esprit, ils n'avaient pas à payer pour quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient même pas fait dans cet univers ou ce rêve ou cette hallucination peu importe ce que cette situation pouvait être appelée.

- Quelle heure ? opposai-je encore une fois mais quand je vis l'éclair dans ses yeux, je savais que c'était peine perdue. Laisse tomber, décrétai-je en faisant demi-tour vers ma maison.

- Rach, appela-t-elle derrière moi mais je refusai de faire demi-tour et de céder. »

Si je retournai là-bas maintenant, j'allais sans doute avouer tous mes secrets ou que sais-je. Arrivée à la porte, je me figeai en me rendant compte que mon sac était toujours dans le coffre et mes clés aussi. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de moyen pour moi de rentrer dans la maison. En désespoir de cause, je sonnai, espérant que quelqu'un était déjà rentré. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, rien ne vint.

Lorsque je fis demi-tour, elle se tenait devant moi, mon sac à la main et un air narquois sur le visage. Sans un mot, je descendis les marches et me saisis de mon sac. Je reculai pour en sortir mes clés et rentrer, décidée à rester en colère contre elle mais elle ne m'en laissa pas l'opportunité. Attrapant mon bras, elle me fit pivoter jusqu'à ce que je sois contre elle. D'une main douce, elle remonta mon menton, avant de vérifier la bosse plus haut. Ses doigts froids étaient bienvenus sur ma peau surchauffée et j'eus grand mal à me retenir de fermer les yeux et de me pencher pour profiter plus de son contact.

Sans mon accord, mes bras trouvèrent leur place autour de son cou et je me penchai un peu plus contre elle. Tout ceci sentait trop bon. J'étais en sécurité, aimée et protégée, voilà ce que cette étreinte signifiait. Une légère expiration fit frissonner la peau de son cou et cela me fit rire.

Je levai les yeux pour la voir rougir et faire la moue. Pour la première fois, je ressentis une violente envie de l'embrasser mais dans ma tête continuait à tourner les images de Finn. Je ne pouvais pas tricher sur lui, pas dans un rêve, ni un autre univers. Je n'étais pas une tricheuse.

Quand elle se pencha avec l'intention visible de m'embrasser, je montai sur mes orteils et embrassai son nez à la place. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, je reculai légèrement et demandai encore une fois,

« Quelle heure demain soir ?

Elle soupira, sachant que nous ne ferons rien de plus.

- Que dirai-tu de six heures ? proposa-t-elle. Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Sachant qu'avec Finn, mon couvre-feu était habituellement à dix heures, cela nous laissait quatre heures à passer ensemble.

- Okay, acceptai-je en commençant à préparer un plan pour arriver tout faire d'ici là.

- On soupera ensemble, ajouta-t-elle avant d'hésiter et de froncer les sourcils. Elle se dégagea et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour et à rentrer chez elle. Sans réfléchir, j'attrapai son poignet et la ramenai contre moi.

- Reste ? plaidai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux, faisant tout pour avoir l'air triste.

Elle hocha simplement de la tête en réponse. Rebondissant un peu plus, je la tirai derrière moi et ouvris la porte. Sans lui demander son avis, je nous dirigeai vers ma chambre. Après la journée que je venais de passer, je ne pouvais imaginer autre chose que de trouver quelqu'un à câliner. Finn étant hors de l'image pour le moment, il ne restait que Quinn. Mais je ne le faisais uniquement que c'est ce qu'aurait fait le moi de cet univers ou de ce rêve.

Elle me laissa la pousser sur mon lit et ouvrit simplement ses bras pour me tenir. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai, tête sous son menton, mon corps couché sur le sien avec ses bras me tenant proche, le plus proche possible. L'endroit idéal pour penser, trouvai-je rapidement. Elle ne me parla pas, se contentant d'être juste là pour moi.

Il me fallait un moyen de retourner dans ma réalité ou de me réveiller. Je n'avais pas encore vraiment décidé quelle situation c'était. Plusieurs choses me faisaient penser à l'une puis à l'autre. Le fait que j'ai pu me pincer par exemple et ressentir cette douleur me convainquait presque que ceci était un rêve mais de voir l'ensemble du Glee Club réarrangé me faisait plutôt penser à une autre réalité parce que je ne pensais pas être capable d'imager cela.

De ce que j'avais vu, les gays n'étaient pas mal traités et Quinn n'avait pas hésité une seconde à m'enlacer, prendre ma main ou m'ouvrir la porte devant tout le monde. J'avais passé mon temps à éviter ses baisers depuis que je m'étais rendue compte que d'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas correct vis-à-vis de ma relation avec Finn. Surtout qu'il n'était pas là pour me défendre mais malgré tout, il était et restait mon fiancé.

La seconde chose qui m'ennuyait énormément était mon attirance pour Quinn. Elle était la deuxième raison pour laquelle, je me sentais si coupable. Il était si normal, si confortable d'être dans ses bras que j'oubliais souvent que j'avais déjà un copain. Un copain qui m'aimait et qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Certes les doigts de Finn n'arrivaient jamais à m'allumer autant avec un simple touche ou je ne sentais pas un sentiment de chaleur, voire carrément un feu progresser sous ma peau tandis qu'il me touchait mais cela viendrait.

Il suffirait que je lui en parle, pensai-je en moi-même. Mais au fond de moi, une toute petite voix me souffla que ce genre de choses ne s'apprenait pas. Elles étaient ou n'étaient pas. Je savais que cette voix n'avait pas tort mais je n'étais pas prête à le reconnaitre. Pas encore. A force de penser si fort et de me sentir si bien, je dus m'endormir. Dans un coin de mon esprit, j'entendais une voix répéter sans cesse.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve, Rach. Tout va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle a dû quitter à un moment et avertir mes pères de ma journée car la seconde fois que j'ouvris les yeux, c'était déjà le matin. Une nouvelle journée me disais-je en voyant la date du dix-neuf mai. Peut-être que finalement, hier n'était pas un rêve ? Sur cette interrogation, je passai par ma routine habituelle, curieuse de voir comment ma journée allait débuter cette fois.

* * *

Rien ne changea de l'ordinaire pourtant ou presque. Lorsque je descendis après ma routine d'entrainement, mes pères étaient déjà occupés à manger. Ils me servirent une assiette de fruits frais et un jus d'oranges pressées. J'étais à peine installée que la sonnette retentit. Regardant vers ma montre, je ne compris pas qui pourrait nous rendre visite si tôt.

« Je vais ouvrir, assurai-je en sautant de ma chaise pour me précipiter dans l'entrée.

Quinn m'y attendait, le regard clair, elle tenait un petit gardénia dans sa main. Elle me le tendit et sourit timidement, comme pour me demander si elle avait bien fait. Je la pris avec douceur avant de la renifler, espérant masquer ma surprise de cette manière. Puis, je ne pus résister plus longtemps. Je lui sautai au cou, l'entourant de mes bras pour lui planter un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci, merci, merci, lâchai-je en rebondissant devant elle, comme une boule d'énergie trop concentrée.

- Et tout ce que je reçois c'est un baiser sur la joue ? se plaignit-elle. Son regard était à la fois ludique et sérieux.

- Il faudra me séduire, Fabray, lui expliquai-je en refoulant la pointe de culpabilité que je sentais monter.

Était-ce à cause de ma relation avec Finn ou que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, une hallucination vouée à finir un jour ? Je ne savais pas mais une chose était sûre : Quinn était parfaite.

- Pas de vrais baisers jusqu'à ce soir ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- A moins que tu ne les gagnes plus tôt, décidai-je.

Mieux valait garder une ouverture. A la moindre indication que ceci n'était bien que le fruit de mon imagination, elle ne saurait pas ce qui lui tomberait dessus. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Finn mais les sentiments que je ressentais en présence de Quinn étaient bien plus fort que tout ce que j'avais ressenti jusqu'à présent. Il fallait que je parle à Finn.

- Ok, se rendit-elle. Allons remplir le gouffre qui te sert d'estomac. »

* * *

Il était difficile de rester en colère contre elle me rendis-je compte très vite. Surtout à la regarder, plaisanter et rire avec mes pères comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. En plus des fruits, Quinn me fit cuire une série de crêpes végétaliennes à se damner pour.

Je m'excusai rapidement à la fin du repas pour récupérer mon sac et mes affaires. Sans tarder, j'envoyai un sms à Finn lui demandant si nous pouvions parler. Bizarrement, je ne reçus pas de réponse. Haussant les épaules en pensant qu'il ne devait pas être encore levé, je me redirigeai en bas où Quinn m'attendait un sourire sur son visage.

« Prête ? me demanda-t-elle en me proposant sa main.

- A tantôt, papa, pop, hurlai-je en direction de la cuisine et les réponses ne tardèrent pas.

- Plus tard, Poussin.

- Ramènes-la nous entière, Quinn.

Elle rigola à côté de moi comme si c'était une plaisanterie et non, un avertissement sérieux. J'eus l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose.

- Toujours, promit-elle en ouvrant la porte pour moi. »

Elle tendit une main pour prendre mon sac mais je l'en empêchai. Elle haussa les épaules et me laissai nous guider jusqu'à sa voiture. Là, elle me battit encore une fois et me tint la porte tandis que je montais dedans. Une fois sûre que j'étais bien installée, elle la claqua et courut de son propre côté pour monter.

Le trajet ne fut pas silencieux, au contraire. Nous parlâmes en long et en large des devoirs du jour, j'essayai encore une fois de lui soutirer des renseignements sur notre rendez-vous du soir sans succès. Ce fut certainement agréable. Bien plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

Nous nous arrêtâmes d'abord à mon casier avant de passer prendre ses livres. Nous recevions quelques regards incrédules mais avec le bras de Quinn autour de mes épaules, je me sentais protégée. Bien plus que lorsque Finn faisait la même chose. Je le vis d'ailleurs, plus loin dans le couloir mais à la seconde où nous atteignîmes cet endroit, il n'y était déjà plus et n'était nulle part pour être vu.

Quinn avait pris très au sérieux mon envie d'attendre ce soir pour vraiment s'embrasser. Elle laissa donc ses lèvres effleurer ma joue avant de me murmurer à l'oreille qu'elle viendra me chercher plus tard. Le ton rauque et bas qu'elle utilisa était surement ce qu'on pouvait appeler une forme de sexe liquide. J'en frissonnai encore lorsque le professeur entra dans la classe.

* * *

Le reste de la matinée se déroula selon le même schéma ou presque. Juste avant le déjeuner, elle ne m'attendait pas comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Sans perdre de temps, je me dirigeai vers mon casier, ayant envie de me décharger d'une partie de mes livres. Elle s'y trouvait avec Finn et leur conversation ne semblait pas être cordiale. Finn était rouge et le regard sur le visage de Quinn m'apprit qu'elle lui parlait sans doute froidement et sans émotion.

Ils ne regardaient pas dans ma direction alors je me décidai à m'approcher discrètement pour en apprendre plus. Certaine que si Quinn avait décidé de me venger pour hier, elle me mentirait quand je la confronterai. Il me fallait trouver des informations moi-même. Ma petite taille et ma capacité à passer inaperçue me servirent grandement et je n'étais maintenant qu'à quelques pas d'eux. Ils murmuraient mais je pouvais entendre.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, maugréa Finn.

- Je ne la contrôle pas, Finn, répondit Quinn. Ce qu'elle fait n'a rien avoir avec moi.

- Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça, s'énerva-t-il et je pouvais voir qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre son sang-froid.

- Encore une fois, je ne fais rien pour mais je ne vais certainement pas faire quelque chose qui …

- Et bien Berry, interrompit Santana en se faufilant derrière moi. On écoute aux portes ?

Après avoir récupéré de ma frayeur et tourné un regard désolé vers ma copine et Finn à moins que ça ne soit Quinn et mon copain ? Mon esprit se perdait.

- Il n'y a pas de porte Santana mais non, j'allais faire ma présence connue avant que tu ne nous fasses mourir de peur, me justifiai-je en la fusillant du regard.

Elle sourit, s'adoucissant lorsque Blaine apparut à son côté. Finn quitta sans me laisser le temps de l'interroger à mon tour. Quinn s'avança et me chuchota, lorsqu'elle m'enlaça par derrière, des excuses à l'oreille pour ne pas avoir été là au moment où la cloche a sonné. Je me laissai couler contre elle, profitant de son étreinte pour regarder mon copain ? Finn ? partir. Bizarrement, mon cœur ne se brisa pas comme il aurait dû.

Les mots qu'ils avaient échangés ne tournèrent pas en rond dans mon esprit pendant le déjeuner, Quinn s'en assura en me distrayant avec succès. Ce n'est que plus tard que je crus en comprendre la signification. Mais la chose me semblait si folle qu'il n'y avait qu'une manière de le vérifier.

Je réussis à me faire excuser de ma classe, que je ne partageai heureusement avec personne de Glee et courus me cacher dans la pièce à côté de la salle de cœur. Lorsque la cloche sonna et qu'ils entrèrent, je compris ce qui ne semblait pas juste. Quinn entra paniquée et ne me vit pas.

« Espèce de crétin, tu ne pouvais pas supporter de perdre, n'est-ce pas ? commença-t-elle à hurler après Finn au moment où il entra suivi de Puck.

- Je n'ai rien fait, Quinn. J'étais avec Puck, expliqua-t-il en se défendant.

- Nous sommes allés boire un verre. C'est dur pour lui de ne pas faire un mouvement, reprocha Puck à Quinn.

Elle les regarda furieuse, avant de lancer les bras en désespoir de cause.

- Où est-elle alors ? Son professeur a dit qu'elle s'était faite excuser parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle allait parfaitement bien ce matin et nous … sa voix se brisa et elle ne put dire un mot de plus.

Elle s'affala sur une chaise et Finn s'avança, soudainement triomphant.

- Je t'avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas. Elle n'a de sentiment que pour moi. Elle m'aime Quinn et plus tôt, tu vas te mettre cela dans la tête, plus tôt nous pourrons arrêter cette petite expérience sans que rien de compromettant ne se passe.

- Elle m'aime, assura Quinn d'une voix qui manquait de conviction. Je le vois dans ses yeux lorsque je la prends dans mes bras.

Puck s'assit à côté d'elle et posa la main sur son épaule. Il n'eut pas le temps de la réconforter que le reste du club entra dans la salle. Mr Schue avait de toute évidence décidé d'être en retard à nouveau.

- Alors, ça y est, demanda Santana d'un ton narquois qui ne plut pas du tout. Quinnie a foiré avec son nain ? Non parce que j'en ai marre de faire semblant avec Mister Gel ici.

- San, avertit Brittany avant que je ne puisse dire un mot.

Elles s'installèrent derrière Quinn et Santana s'apprêtait à faire une nouvelle remarque quand je la battis de vitesse cette fois.

- Quinnie n'a certainement pas foiré avec son nain, Santana, parlai-je en sortant de ma cachette. Je savais que je ne m'étais pas tapé la tête assez fort que pour halluciner à ce point-là.

Je me plantai au milieu de la salle, les regardant dans l'attente d'une explication.

- C'était mon idée, avoua Quinn d'une toute petite voix. Elle s'était recroquevillée à mon approche, comme si elle craignait que je ne lui fasse du mal.

- Elle m'a forcé, Rach, sauta sur l'occasion Finn.

Il entreprit alors de me raconter par le menu le plan fou de Quinn. J'avais depuis ce matin, pris ma décision mais d'entendre tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour m'ouvrir les yeux : menacer Finn et le reste du club, attendant la bonne occasion pour me faire croire que nous étions en couple, convaincre mes pères de jouer avec elle, le délai d'une semaine pour me faire changer d'avis, la surveillance mise en place autour de moi.

Ils avaient tous marché à l'exception de Finn contre lequel, elle a dû utiliser quelques menaces pour le faire entrer dedans. La trahison se faisait sentir fortement et pourtant je ne pouvais qu'être admirative de l'énergie qu'elle avait déployée.

- Ne lui en veux pas, plaida Brittany lorsque Finn eût fini. Elle t'aime comme San m'aime.

Quinn ne dit pas un mot. Elle garda la tête baissée, le regard fixé sur le sol. Elle se préparait au rejet, je pouvais le voir dans sa posture.

- Je pense que j'ai besoin de parler à Finn en premier, décidai-je. A mes mots, ses épaules se voutèrent encore plus et elle essuya une larme. Finn sortit de la salle avec un sourire éclatant.

* * *

Quelques mètres plus loin, quand je fus certaine qu'ils ne pouvaient plus nous entendre. Je me tournai vers lui, le fixant dans les yeux, je lui assénai les mots auxquels j'avais longuement réfléchi.

- Finn, nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble.

Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement et il s'avança pour me prendre la main. Sans y penser, je fis un pas en arrière.

- Mais Rach, nous allons nous marier, plaida-t-il avec son visage de chiot qu'on vient de gronder.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et ne ressentis plus rien pour lui.

- On se ment Finn. Nous ne sommes ensemble que parce que nous avons eu peur d'être seuls, expliquai-je ma voix pleine de conviction. Je vais aller à New-York et tu resteras sans doute ici. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça mais il faut que nous arrêtions de nous leurrer.

- Si c'est à cause de Quinn, commença-t-il mais je le coupai immédiatement.

- Quinn m'a juste aidé à voir la vérité dans mes sentiments, martelai-je pour être sûre qu'il n'aille pas lui reprocher l'ensemble de la chose.

- Mais on allait se marier ensemble, se bloqua-t-il à nouveau.

- Non, nous n'allons pas, assurai-je une fois encore. Je dégageai la bague de mon doigt et lui rendis en lui disant d'une voix douce

Il y a quelqu'un pour toi, Finn mais je ne suis pas cette personne. Je te suggère de retourner en Glee maintenant, je pense que j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu. »

Il a dû me regarder partir, mon sac sur l'épaule, certaine qu'un peu de marche me ferait du bien. Il y avait tant de choses à penser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon gsm vibra. Un sms de Santana. Je failli ne pas le lire parce que j'étais certaine qu'elle allait uniquement me rentrer dedans mais finalement, la curiosité l'emporta.

**Ne lui brise pas le cœur, S.**

Je souris, incapable de comprendre comment Santana savait ainsi pour mes sentiments et puis, je me souvins de Britt et je me suis dit qu'il y avait surement une part de sa magie là-dedans.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, une heure plus tard, elle m'attendait appuyée contre sa voiture. Dès qu'elle m'aperçut, elle courut vers moi et m'enlaça.

- Je suis désolée, désolée, murmura-t-elle dans mes cheveux.

Elle se recula jusqu'à pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux, examinant mon expression.

- Dis-moi que je n'ai pas tout raté, plaida-t-elle. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Laisse-moi au moins être ton amie.

- D'accord, acquiesçai-je. Mais c'est dommage, je pense que j'ai un rendez-vous avec une magnifique blonde ce soir donc je dois me préparer.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent rond à la surprise.

- Tu … tu veux toujours sortir avec moi ce soir ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle avait mal entendu.

- Et bien … trainai-je un peu en m'amusant de son besoin de savoir. Je devrai décommander cette blonde et il y a surement une conversation que je dois avoir avec mes parents à ce sujet mais oui, je pense que nous pouvons arranger un rendez-vous ce soir à une condition.

- N'importe quoi, répondit-elle aussitôt.

- Ne change rien et cela sera notre premier rendez-vous avec tout ce que ça veut dire, bien entendu, décrétai-je.

Elle hocha de la tête avant de se reculer et de me lâcher.

-Je te vois ce soir, alors ? s'assura-t-elle.

- Sauf si une autre jolie blonde se présente avant toi, je serai là, la rassurai-je tranquillement.

Sans un mot, elle fit demi-tour et regagna sa voiture. Lorsqu'elle monta dedans, elle me fit un petit sourire. Un sourire qui m'a dit : j'ai hâte d'être ce soir. J'étais devenue vraiment douée à déchiffrer ses expressions, surtout quand celles-ci pouvaient me prévenir de l'imminence d'une attaque que cela soit sur moi ou quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Rentrant à l'intérieur, je m'affaissai contre la porte, relâchant le rire que je tenais depuis mon arrivée. Ce soir promettait d'être vraiment intéressant. Avec effort, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et entrepris de terminer mes devoirs avant de chercher une tenue correcte. Je me souvins qu'elle m'avait dit de prendre une veste et en sélectionnai-je une. Je voulais me sentir belle, ce soir. Le tout me prit plus de temps que prévu.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur l'horloge, je décidai que j'avais le temps de prendre une petite collation comme je le faisais systématiquement avant mes rendez-vous avec Finn. Juste au cas où, il aurait oublié encore une fois que j'étais végétalienne et que je me retrouvais à manger de la salade toute la soirée. Salade qui n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment consistante et me laissait sur ma faim systématiquement.

Descendant à la cuisine en sifflotant, je me retrouvai déjà plus enthousiaste à la pensée de passer la soirée avec Quinn. Je ne trichai plus puisque que Finn et moi étions séparés. J'avoue avoir été surprise que Finn accepte ce défi et je me promis de découvrir comment elle avait réussi. Finn n'était pas à proprement parler le plus démonstratif en matière de gestes d'amour. Il demandait toujours l'aide de quelqu'un, dans mon monde, Kurt le plus souvent. Je n'étais jamais déçue bien entendu mais parfois, je souhaitais que cela vienne effectivement de lui et non pas du cerveau un peu fou mais attentionné de Puck ou Kurt.

La cuisine n'était pas aussi vide que j'aurai aimé. Mon papa, Leroy, était occupé à préparer de petits sandwichs. Ils me faisaient penser à ceux que l'on reçoit pendant les fêtes et qui coupaient juste un tout petit peu la fin avant que nous ne commencions vraiment à manger.

« Bonjour, Papa. Tu es rentré tôt, le saluai-je en lui faisant un câlin.

- Bonjour, bonne journée ? Et pour répondre à ta question, enchaina-t-il avec un grand sourire après m'avoir rendu mon câlin et un baiser sur le front comme surenchère. Il parait que l'on a besoin de moi, c'est un petit rayon de soleil qui me l'a dit, murmura-t-il d'un ton conspirateur.

Fronçant les sourcils, je tendis la main vers un des petits sandwichs mais il la tapa et me regarda avec des gros yeux.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi, me prévint-il. Tu ne devais pas te préparer pour ton rendez-vous ? Tu sais celui dont Quinn nous parle depuis des mois, me taquina-t-il.

Je me doutais qu'il savait quelque chose. L'étincelle dans ses yeux était forte, trop forte pour ne pas me renseigner. Il y avait surement quelque chose à voir avec la partie secret de la chose. Je tendis malgré tout encore la main, sentant mon estomac se réjouir à l'idée de manger quelque chose mais il brossa ma tentative facilement.

- Mais, j'ai faim ! Et je ne sais pas quand je vais manger avec Quinn, argumentai-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Citrouille, m'apaisa-t-il. Quinn sait ce qu'elle fait. Va t'habiller plutôt et ton couvre-feu est à minuit, okay ?

Je me figeai dans ma retraite. Minuit ? Deux heures de plus que ce que j'avais avec Finn et il était mon fiancé, ex-fiancé.

- Euh, tu veux dire dix heures, papa ? le corrigeai-je un peu incrédule en me retournant vers lui.

Il leva les yeux de ses sandwichs et me sourit avant de faire un geste de la main qui montre que ce n'est rien.

- Minuit, je sais que tu attends ce rendez-vous alors je veux que tu en profites et puis demain, vous commencez plus tard, non ? m'interrogea-t-il avant de prendre une bouchée de son premier sandwich. »

Je hochai de la tête en réponse, incapable de composer avec ce changement de plan. Six heures avec Quinn Fabray sur un rendez-vous romantique que mon ex-fiancé sera furieux d'apprendre demain matin. C'était tentant.

* * *

A six heures précises, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Sans attendre, je dévalai l'escalier.

« J'ai, hurlai-je pour les empêcher de se déplacer.

Je soufflai une fois et puis ouvris la porte. Elle se tenait là, timidement, une nouvelle fleur à la main. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis qu'elle avait mis un jeans. Il faisait ressortir ses longues jambes et son … Focus, Rachel. Je remontai les yeux et croisai son regard.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle

- Oh, Quinn. Quelle surprise, jouai-je. Je ne veux pas paraitre impolie mais j'attends quelqu'un pour sortir ce soir.

- Oh, se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Oui une belle blonde, la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, ajoutai-je, me retenant de rire en voyant la pièce tomber dans son esprit.

- Pff, Berry. Quel sens de l'humour, se plaignit-elle en me tendant le … je pense que c'était un lys. Un lys, ça veut dire …

- Non, ne me dis pas ! ordonnai-je rapidement en prenant la fleur pour la sentir. Je ferai des recherches, c'est la moitié du plaisir.

Elle rigola et ouvrit la bouche à nouveau mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de dire plus que,

- Oh, Bonsoir Leroy. Cela vous dérange si je prends votre fille sur un rendez-vous, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Tu sais bien que non, dit-il en lui faisant un câlin. Fais attention à elle d'accord.

Elle hocha la tête et je me dis qu'il valait mieux fuir avant qu'il ne pose de nouvelles questions ou n'entame une discussion.

- On va y aller, décidai-je subitement.

Poussant la fleur dans les mains de mon papa, je la trainai derrière moi.

- N'oublie pas minuit, Citrouille, hurla papa derrière moi.

- Citrouille ? s'amusa Quinn en ouvrant ma porte.

- Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, monte Fabray, répliquai-je en lui faisant ma meilleure moue.

Elle rigola un peu et ferma la portière une fois sûre que j'étais bien installée. Je voulus jeter un coup d'œil sur la banquette arrière mais elle était vide. Je cherchai d'autres indices qui pourraient m'indiquer ce que nous allions faire ce soir mais je ne pouvais rien voir qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

- Où va-t-on ? demandai-je une fois qu'elle fut installée.

- Toujours une surprise, répliqua-t-elle. Ça me fait penser que …

Elle commença à fouiller dans la boite à gants et en sortit un foulard.

- Je ne mets pas ça, décrétai-je en le prenant pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur la conduite.

- D'accord, se rendit-elle immédiatement.

Je fronçai les sourcils, juste d'accord ? Depuis quand était-ce si facile ? Je la scrutai quelques secondes.

- D'accord ? répétai-je pour être sûre.

- Mmm, répondit-elle. Je suppose que tu ne me fais pas encore suffisamment confiance et je veux que tu sois à l'aise avec moi.

- Je vais le mettre, décidai-je. Je lui fais confiance alors pourquoi pas ?

- Tu n'as pas à …, commença-t-elle. Tandis que je le mettais en place. Bon, pour ma décharge, je gardai un petit espace pour entrapercevoir. Je ne gère pas bien le suspense malgré tout.

- Donc où va-t-on ? l'interrompis-je têtue.

- Euh, le but est que tu ne saches pas justement, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Je veux juste savoir si nous en sommes loin, maugréai-je, malgré moi un peu amusée par la situation. Pas grand monde ne s'était donné autant de mal pour moi.

- Non, nous y serons dans quelques minutes. Je peux mettre la radio si tu veux, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. »

Effectivement, il n'y eut même pas deux chansons de passées que nous étions arrivées. Elle sortit m'ordonnant de garder le bandeau mais j'étais bien incapable de voir quoique ce soit de toute façon, il faisait presque trop noir pour. Elle revint rapidement et rentra à nouveau dans la voiture. J'étais un peu confuse, n'étions-nous pas arrivées ?

« J'ai besoin d'aller plus près pour une meilleure place, avoua-t-elle.

- Ok, puis-je enlever le bandeau ? demandai-je sans trop y croire.

- Non, ne bouge pas. »

Elle sortit encore une fois, ouvrit la porte de mon côté. Doucement, elle me prit la main et m'aida à descendre sans que je me cogne. Nous fîmes quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Quand je fus bien en sécurité dans ses bras, elle leva une main et défit le bandeau. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens immédiatement et je vis la joie briller en eux.

Tournant la tête, j'inspectai notre environnement et haletai un peu quand je reconnus l'endroit. Elle hocha simplement de la tête quand je la regardai pour confirmation.

« Mais comment … commençai-je. Il faut des mois pour une réservation ici et je pensais que c'était fermé aujourd'hui.

- Ouvert pour nous ce soir et oui, normalement il faut des mois, avoua-t-elle facilement.

- Tu es mon héros, lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. »

Sans attendre, je la trainai à l'intérieur. Ce petit chinois était très connu dans Lima et toujours plein, il avait été impossible pour mes pères et moi d'obtenir une réservation depuis qu'il avait ouvert trois mois auparavant.

Le diner se déroula facilement, plus facilement que je ne l'aurai imaginé car bien qu'elle commande pour moi, elle fit attention à ce que cela soit végétalien. Je pense qu'elle a dû le signaler trois ou quatre fois au serveur. L'attention était mignonne et cela me fit sourire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je pris le temps de me détendre. La conversation était aisée et j'eus beaucoup de plaisir.

Le restaurant resta vide et l'ambiance avec les bougies était assurée. C'était parfait. Nous pouvions parler au-dessus de la musique de fond vraiment relaxante. J'en appris plus sur Quinn Fabray, la vraie Quinn. Le rendez-vous idéal jusqu'à présent. Nous sortîmes deux heures plus tard et elle me guida jusqu'à sa voiture à nouveau.

« Pas de bandeau, taquinai-je quand elle entra après avoir refermé ma portière.

- Non, je préfère voir tes yeux briller un peu plus à chaque mètre que nous ferons lorsque tu reconnaitras l'endroit, répondit-elle tranquillement en me prenant la main.

Je gardai le silence cette fois, réellement curieuse de voir où nous allions. Soudain, je compris. Ma bouche s'ouvrit plus large encore. Elle serra ma main pour me faire comprendre que je ne me trompais pas. Je rebondissais littéralement d'excitation lorsqu'elle se gara à côté d'un pick-up. Elle ne me fit pas attendre et sortit immédiatement de la voiture. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ma porte, je l'abordai immédiatement dans un câlin destructeur d'os.

« Allez, hop, me dit-elle quand elle réussit à sortir de l'étreinte. Nous aurons une meilleure vue de ce pick-up.

- Mais, on ne peut pas voler la place des gens ainsi et … commençai-je.

- Rach, c'est le camion de Puck, me donna-t-elle pour toute explication en m'empêchant de partir sur les raisons pour lesquelles on ne pouvait pas monter dans ce camion.

- Oh, trouvai-je seulement à dire.

- Il nous le prête pour ce soir, expliqua-t-elle en grimpant à l'arrière.

Elle se retourna pour m'aider et nous nous installèrent à notre aise sur les coussins et couvertures qui bordaient le fond du camion. Je me sentais un peu mal d'être si loin, même si en réalité, j'étais juste à côté d'elle. Elle s'affairait et attrapa un sac duquel elle enleva du popcorn et quelques bouteilles d'eau. Devant nous, l'écran s'alluma et le titre du film s'afficha.

- Désolée, je voulais Funny girl mais ils n'avaient pas la bande et je n'ai pas réussi à la trouver dans le bon format, expliqua-t-elle tandis que le début de West Side Story se jouait sur l'écran géant.

- C'est parfait mais je me demandais si … euh … hésitai-je. » Je ne savais pas comment formuler cela.

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de mettre ses bras autour de moi pour me ramener entre ses jambes. Ma nuque trouva sa place naturellement sur son épaule et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon oreille lorsqu'elle se pencha vers moi. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue qui me prit définitivement une partie de mon air.

Avec ses bras autour de moi, nous n'avions même pas besoin de couverture. Je tentai d'oublier les étincelles qui me parcouraient le corps aux endroits où elle me touchait et où son souffle tombait pour me concentrer sur le film. Nous chantâmes ensemble à voix basse les chansons que nous connaissions. Elle me fit rire, jouant parfois avec mes cheveux ou fourrant son nez contre mon oreille, ma joue.

* * *

Tout ceci et le reste de la semaine passa et repassa dans ma tête tandis qu'elle me raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte de chez moi. C'était difficile de croire l'ensemble montagnes russes émotionnelles qui venait de se passer pendant les deux jours mais je ne regrettai pas une chose. J'avais l'impression de gagner à la fin et après mes derniers échecs, la saveur était délicieuse. Il me restait cinq minutes avant minuit.

« J'ai eu un bon moment, ce soir, débuta Quinn en s'arrêtant en bas des marches.

- Vraiment ? On suit le script ? la taquinai-je et elle rougit légèrement, j'aimais déjà ce pouvoir.

- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant.

- J'ai eu un bon moment aussi, repris-je sérieusement en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle hésita et se mordit la lèvre.

- Oh flûte, murmura-t-elle juste avant de se pencher et de m'embrasser. »

Je restai surprise quelques secondes, sentant ses lèvres contre les miennes et puis, mes mains bougèrent et enlacèrent son cou. J'ouvris la bouche et inclina la tête cherchant à en profiter le plus possible.

Le premier nous laissa haletantes et nous ne prîmes qu'une rapide respiration pour continuer. Je pressai mon corps plus près d'elle, ses mains me serrant dans le dos. Nous tentions vraiment de nous fondre l'une dans l'autre et ce n'était pas loin d'arriver. Une fois étanchée notre première envie, je retombais sur mes pieds, m'écartant légèrement d'elle.

« Feux d'artifices, étoiles, murmurai-je en regardant la peau pâle en-dessous de sa bouche.

- Demain ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Je levai les yeux et l'observa pendant quelques secondes. Elle semblait vraiment anxieuse de ma réponse. Serait-ce raisonnable de ma part de me lancer là-dedans si tôt après Finn ?

- Demain, assurai-je. Mais il va falloir me courtiser, Fabray. Je ne vais pas tomber sous ton charme.

- Ce soir aurait pu me tromper, répliqua-t-elle avant de guider mon visage proche du sien à nouveau.

Nos lèvres se joignirent brièvement, assez pour un dernier goût, une façon de patienter jusqu'à demain.

- Rentre Citrouille, je ne voudrais pas être responsable de … ricana-t-elle. »

Je la frappai légèrement sur le bras, la coupant efficacement avant de faire demi-tour et de rentrer à l'intérieur. De la fenêtre, j'espionnai son départ, le cœur toujours battant à cent à l'heure. Des frissons continuaient à parcourir ma peau, me rappelant où le fantôme de ses doigts s'était attardé.

La première chose que je fis une fois dans ma chambre fut de rechercher la signification du Lys qu'elle m'avait offert plus tôt. Un mince sourire éclaira mon visage à la lecture et celui ne me quitta pas jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme cette nuit-là.

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui laisseront un petit mot et si ça vous plait, je me lancerai dans la version Quinn (qui sera différente malgré tout).**


End file.
